


The Art of Seduction

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky isn't he winter soldier, College AU, Facial, M/M, Porn with some plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, accidentally falling for a college you met at an event you didn't want to go to, and steve is 26, blowjob, good thing i dont have any classes tomorrow, he's in college but he's 22, i don't remember what that ship is called, i guess that kinda falls under, i think i'll make this a series because of how it ended, idk - Freeform, it's 2 in the morning and i finished this, just an interview, let me know about that, uuuuuuuhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: Steve forgot he told Tony he'd accompany him to a college science award ceremony. He definitely did not think he'd actually meet the person that invited them, and did not expect him to be living in Stark Towers with him.





	The Art of Seduction

"What the Hell is the event we're attending tonight?" Steve asked as he looked at Tony.

They were seated in one of Tony's lavish cars heading towards an unknown destination because Steve had only half listened when he had been invited to join.

"We're going to an award ceremony for science stuff. A student invited the Avengers and I figured if he won an award and was polite enough to invite us, he'd probably qualify for an internship with Stark Industries."

"So a kid invited us to something and you figured I'd be the one that wanted to go?"

"To be fair, I asked everyone. Nat and Clint are on a mission, Sam went to visit family and asked not to be disturbed, Rhodey said no, the twins also said no, Peter is banned from actually doing anything because he's grounded for the rest of the month, Scott has his daughter for the weekend, and Banner's already there. He's actually the one speaking. Also, James isn't a kid. He's like twenty-two."

Steve looked at Tony before shaking his head a little and looking out the window. Next time he'd pay more attention when someone asked him to go somewhere. He had forgotten about it until Tony arrived at his floor with a full suit and reminded him he said he'd go. He held in a sign as Tony parked in front of a college building. They managed to walk in without much attention since there was also big name scientists hanging around.

"We have reserved seats in the front. Meet you there in a bit, Cap."

"What?" Steve turned to look at Tony but the man was gone.

He sighed loudly then and walked into the auditorium, trying not to bump into anyone else in the process. True to Tony's word there was reserved seats for the two of them so Steve sat down in one and pulled his phone from his pocket to blame Sam for leaving him alone.

"Hey, you're Captain America right?" A voice asked from behind him.

Steve looked over his shoulder to see who had asked and saw a man walking down the aisle towards him.

"Yes. You can just call me Steve though." He said with a friendly smile.

The man sat down in Tony's seat and looked at Steve in admiration. The dark blue of his button up was a stark contrast from his gray eyes, and the dress pants he was wearing looked uncomfortably tight to Steve.

"I wrote an entire paper about you and Dr. Erskine's super solider experiment. It's so cool you guys actual came. I figured my invitation would go straight to the garbage. The entire Avengers group would have been so cool but I understand you're all really busy."

"Tony tries to go to everything he's invited to, and a lot of us are very busy most of the time. You must be James." Steve offered him his hand which he took earnestly.

"I go by Bucky. The invitation was formal so no nickname but it's Bucky face to face. I'm so sorry, I'm still shaking your hand. I'm just. I can't believe you're actually here." Bucky rambled.

Steve laughed softly as he slowly pulled his hand away. "It's alright. I get this reaction a lot. To be honest, I'm not as cool as everyone thinks. I don't do a whole lot."

"But you are cool! The first successful super soldier! The Russians tried to create their own but they never turned out as well as you." Bucky finished that sentence by biting his lip and running his eyes over Steve's body.

Steve's cheeks tinted pink. "I never heard about the Russian experiments. I'm not surprised though."

"I could talk all day about it. All the stuff I memorized for that paper is still in my brain. I'm like a weird, shitty encyclopedia of random science topics." Bucky checked his watch and then abruptly stood from the seat. "Show's about to start, gotta go. I hope I see you at the after party."

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine as Bucky brushed his hand along his shoulder as he walked away. He was constantly getting hit on where ever he went but this time it felt so different. He didn't really know why but he kind of wanted Bucky to come back and keep talking to him.

"Hey Cap, you meet anyone while sitting alone?" Tony joked when he finally appeared and sat in his seat.

Steve rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat; auditorium chairs were definitely not made for super soldiers. "James came and chatted. I was very surprised and he was also surprised to know we showed."

"How cute. Can't wait to meet him."

Steve hummed in agreement and looked towards the stage. People began pooling into the auditorium and after a while the ceremony started. Bruce's speech was short and sweet, covered what the awards were for and who founded them. Steve honestly was kind of surprised to hear how many of them were from Howard Stark and each time his name was said he noticed Tony getting a little more tense. He didn't focus too much on the entire thing though.

He loved science but it was more of the basic level, Tony had one said he had the scientific knowledge of a high school graduate. He didn't understand half of the stuff Tony or Bruce worked on and the best person to ask was Scott since he understood a little more but explained it in simple terms. Steve ended up trying to discreetly text Sam through the whole thing and telling him all the fun stuff he was missing out on.

It took a while but eventually the ceremony was over and the duo was seated at a table with Bruce at some fancy restaurant. Steve sipped at whatever drink had been placed in front of him and tried to keep himself from looking for Bucky.

"Your speech was really good, Bruce. Very different from the press stuff you have to do for the Avengers." Steve said to distract himself.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't have to apologize for breaking a bunch of stuff so yeah very different. I'm glad you liked it though, I was worried it would sound like a ramble." Bruce said proudly.

"Plus," Tony added, "you didn't even cry. I feel like a proud father. I am so proud of you, son."

Bruce laughed nervously at that and then changed the subject. Father figures seemed to be an issue for most of the Avengers it was almost funny. Bruce ended up not staying too long after and said goodbye just as Bucky straddled a chair at their table.

"Hey Steve!" Bucky said with a grin before looking at Tony. "Mr. Stark, thank you so much for attending. I'm so happy you made it."

Tony happened to inhale his drink as Bucky called him Mr. Stark and was coughing violently, Steve patting his back gently.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Bucky asked with panic in his eyes.

"I'm good-" Tony said between coughs. Whiskey was definitely not something to be inhaled. "No I'm-I'm good. Listen kid, nobody calls me Mr. Stark. Just kind of a rule with like everybody. You're excused because you didn't know but it's just Tony."

"Right. Sorry. Tony, thanks for coming." Bucky offered a sheepish smile.

"No problem. You took the time to invite me, I'll take the time to attend and try to drag along as many people as possible. Sadly this time all I got was Cap." Tony joked and reached across the table to shake Bucky's hand.

Steve noticed this handshake was much shorter than the one they had earlier.

"I practically cried when they said Dr. Banner was speaking. You two are the scientists I have looked up to for so long. I'm sure you hear that all the time though."

"Not as often as I'd like!" Tony said with a laugh.

Bucky also laughed but it was forced. Tony didn't notice. Steve knew too much about forced laughter. About any emotion being forced.

"James, would you be interested at all about a Stark Industries internship? Outta all the kids getting awards I think you are best fitting for the job."

Bucky blinked in shock, looking between the two of them. Steve just shrugged because he knew that would be asked eventually. Tony seemed really excited about it though and Bucky seemed to pick up on that as he began to rock on the chair ever so slightly to try to match his level.

"Oh my God, really? Do I need to do paperwork or anything? I will literally start right now if I can."

"You can stop by Stark Industries tomorrow whenever and ask for Mr. Potts. He'll be the one to get the papers for you."

Bucky nearly fell out of his chair as he threw himself off of it. Tony wasn't much of a physical contact person but he couldn't have stopped the hug from happening since Bucky was so excited.

"I need to go call my mom. She'll be sad I can't come right home from college anymore but this will be so amazing! Thank you so much!" Bucky was close to tears as he let go of Tony and then disappeared into the sea of people.

Steve finished off his wine and then checked his phone. "Not to sound like a whiny child, but can we leave now?"

"You're such a buzz kill, Cap. I guess we can go and I'll drink better whiskey in my bedroom while I cry myself to sleep because you don't like spending time with me."

"I may be a buzz kill but at least I'm not an obnoxious drama queen."

Tony gasped dramatically and set a hand on his chest. "Steven how dare you?" He said before laughing.

Once Steve was back on his floor he collapsed on his living room couch since his bed was too far. He stared at the TV that was not on as he thought about what Tony said. "Ask for Mr. Potts." That was the code for not having to jump through hoops to see him. If anyone walked in and asked for Mr. Stark they usually didn't get to see him. Mr. Potts meant Tony had spoken to them directly and wanted to see them right away. He sighed as he rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" Steve asked through the darkness.

"It is almost one in the morning." The disembodied voice answered.

"I'd imagine nobody is in the gym then?"

It took a moment but the AI answered, "It is currently empty. Would you like me to unlock the door for you?"

Steve lifted his hips off the couch and untucked his button up before slowly opening them. "No. Thank you JARVIS. Please lock down my floor until the morning."

"Goodnight, Steve." The AI said before a small ping sounded which meant they had left Steve's floor.

Steve may or may not have jerked himself off on his couch. May or may not have thought of Bucky the whole time. Who was to say? He wouldn't admit to it to anybody, definitely didn't even really want to admit it to himself.

It was six in the morning when Steve's alarm went off. He didn't get much sleep but he forced himself on to his feet and got out of his wrinkly suit and into workout clothes. He walked into the empty elevator as he plugged earbuds into his phone.

"JARVIS, you can open my room now to the usual accesses."

"Will do, Mr. Rogers."

"Thank you."

Steve put the buds into his ears and looked through his playlists. He yawned as the elevator opened and walked into the gym. He picked a playlist Natasha had created that had more modern songs. He went through his routine until the playlist ended. He let out a sigh of relief and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button to his floor and instead it kept going.

"Oh come on! No! JARVIS!" Steve yelled as he repeatedly pressed his floor's button.

"I am sorry, Tony asked to see you right away."

"God damn it." Steve whispered as he kept hitting the button in vain.

The doors opened and Steve saw Bucky leaning against a table with Tony messing with something that was being projected.

"Steven! I'm so glad you're finally up here! JARVIS said you were busy and not in your room! Look who actually came!" Tony said with a wide grin.

Bucky's jeans hugged his legs and ass tightly. His long sleeved shirt was also pushing on being a size or two too tight. Steve stayed in the elevator and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed a shower. He needed to not be in sweat soaked clothes.

"Hey Steve! Tony's showing me the layout of the building. It's so cool everyone has their own floor. He said I'm gonna get one too. Riiiiiiiight here." Bucky said as he pointed to a floor.

They weren't marked. Bucky didn't know he'd be right above Steve. He groaned and rubbed his face again. He finally stepped out of the elevator and walked closer to them, moving closer to Tony.

"Cool. Man, I wish I had been able to take a shower before being forced here. I probably smell horrible. It is like seven and I've been in the gym since six." Steve tried not to sound bitter. He was used to low hours of sleep but he felt exhausted.

"I didn't think you'd have to ever set foot in a gym. I tried to go every day my first semester in college but I got into too many experiments and just didn't have time." Bucky tried to sound casual but the way he said experiments made Steve shift on his feet.

"Aw you guys can be gym buddies!" Tony as he just now tuned into the conversation.

"That'd be fun! Except waking up at six. I require beauty sleep."

Steve ran his hands through his hair, growing more and more conscious about his sweaty clothes. "What did you need me for, Stark?"

"Don't. Remember... Show Bucky around maybe? There was something but I forgot."

"Can I shower first?"

"Live your life man."

Steve shook his head and got back into the elevator, going to his floor. He stayed in the shower for as long as he could stand before finally getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He was drying his hair off with another towel as he walked into the living room.

The sound he made was not manly at all and sounded very similar to cartoons when a woman screams about a mouse. He made it because someone was seated on his couch and he could have sworn interns were not allowed on his floor.

"How did you get on to my floor?!" Steve asked angrily.

"I figured he fell under the category of workers since he is under Tony." JARVIS answered. "My apologies, Mr. Rogers."

"Sorry." Bucky offered with a sheepish smile. "Tony said you were taking too long and find you. JARVIS told me you were still in the shower so I figured I'd wait for you."

"Wait for me on my couch?"

"I didn't know where else to wait! I said sorry!"

Steve was suddenly very aware of his nudity and retreated to his bedroom. He rushed getting dressed and then walked back into the living room. Bucky was flipping through one of the books from the coffee table. Steve watched for a second before shaking his head.

"Let's go on this weird tour then. Isn't much to see. I don't have complete access to everything like Tony does."

Bucky tossed the book back. "Let's go!"

The tour was short since as he said Steve didn't have access to every floor like Tony. Bucky seemed to enjoy it regardless. They tried their best at small talk but Steve was tired and Bucky still seemed starstruck to be with him. He kept brushing their hands together, touching Steve's hip or thigh, standing a little too close. Steve didn't know what it meant, hopefully he felt the same way. Though it could be accidental. Who knew? Not Steve. He was a little emotionally dense after losing Peggy.

The tour ended with them in the elevator that was stopped on Bucky's floor. The doors were open but neither made a move.

"Guess I should finally start unpacking since I'll be here for a bit..." Bucky said softly after a while.

"Tony's a really great scientist and Banner will be around too. You'll learn a lot. See you around."

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip and stared at Steve before slowly walking out of the elevator. He turned back around to watch the doors close. Steve groaned loudly as he pressed the button to his floor. Thankfully he was not forced on to any other floor and was allowed on to his own. As he walked to his bedroom he slipped out of his clothes, collapsing on the bed in only his underwear. He didn't want to continue on with the day. It was barely noon but he decided to stay where he was until he fell asleep.

He woke up from nothing. His body's response back from the war. He rarely got more than four hours of sleep. He pushed himself off his bed and padded to the kitchen. He checked the time on the "smart fridge" before opening it. He should probably eat dinner before it got any later. He made himself a quick and easy meal before settling on his couch and stared at his inactive TV. It felt eerily similar to yesterday so he moved to sit on the chair instead. He ate in silence, turning on the TV after he was done. He grew bored of it and made his way to go back to bed.

His alarm went off at six and he slowly made his way to the gym for his daily routine. He was startled to see Bucky there in a pair of obscene shorts and a tight shirt.

"Christ, Bucky. You trying to kill someone?"

Bucky turned to look at Steve and shrugged. "Maybe. We'll just have to see, huh? You said you'd be here at six. I'm here at six. Show me what you do."

Steve shook his head and tried his best to ignore Bucky through his routine. Except he only made it about fifteen minutes in before he stopped and looked at Bucky who also stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Bucky asked, feigning innocence.

"God you're just killing me in those shorts. Was that your plan? Took me a bit to figure out your game but I got it now."

"My game?"

Steve shook his head as he prowled towards Bucky. "The touching, those tight jeans yesterday, these shorts that should be absolutely illegal."

Bucky was backed into a wall with Steve's hands next to his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Steven."

Steve got very close to Bucky's face and stared him in the eyes. Thank God nobody else was in the gym since Bucky grabbed Steve's face and kissed him. It was rough and needy and everything they both needed. Steve moved his hands to Bucky's hips and picked him up easily. The kiss broke as Bucky was hoisted up. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and laughed.

"Do I even weigh anything to you?"

"Nope. It's like holding a couple of grapes."

"Love it." Bucky said with a grin before kissing him again.

Steve carried him into the elevator and frantically pressed the button to his floor. JARVIS seemed to sense the intensity of the button pushing and the elevator seemed to go much faster than usual. The two made out feverishly, hands roaming needily. Before the doors opened fully Steve was slipping out and carrying Bucky to his bed. They broke the kiss again when Steve tossed Bucky on to his bed.

"What are you waiting for?" Bucky asked with a hum.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page of what we want."

"Uh, probably? Sex?"

"Yeah, but you'll be here all summer if not longer. One night stands don't work very well if you have to keep seeing each other every day."

Bucky closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. Steve thought he looked adorable and wanted to press his cheeks to deflate them but didn't. Bucky open his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"You're right. That's how movies go and what not. So all that work and making out was just testing the waters or something?"

"We could test the waters a little more and then discuss this later if you want."

"I would very much like that, yes."

Steve climbed on to the bed and resumed the heated kiss and ran his hands under Bucky's shirt. Bucky moaned and tugged at Steve's shirt. Steve pulled away to pull his shirt over his head as Bucky ripped off his own shirt and tossed it with reckless abandon. Steve latched on to Bucky's throat and toyed with the elastic waistband of his shorts.

"Steve, please." Bucky whined, arching is back.

Steve ignored his whining and busied himself with marking up Bucky's neck and collarbones as he whined and wiggled. The red of the hickeys were blooming up against Bucky's lightly tanned skin. For saying he didn't do anything but science projects he sure had nice skin. He hummed in satisfaction as he moved down to kiss along Bucky's abdomen, looking up at him. The brunet had his eyes closed tightly and sheets fisted in the blanket under him. Steve almost wished he had his phone on him so he could take a picture. He looked so cute.

"Steve, goddamn it- Please do something already before I die." Bucky whined softly.

"You're not gonna die. Stop being so dramatic."

"And you can't die from someone wearing short shorts. We're even."

Steve lifted the waistband of the shorts before releasing them, smirking at the snap and Bucky's yelp. He held down his legs so he couldn't kick and laughed as he struggled.

"I change my mind! Had I known you were gonna be an ass I wouldn't have woke up at five in the morning!"

Steve paused and looked up at him. "Why did you wake up at five if you knew I didn't get there until six?"

"I had to make sure everything was perfect in case I got you into bed but obviously this was a bad idea! I'm gonna kick your ass, Rogers."

"I would love to see you try." Steve said with a grin as he tugged at Bucky's shorts playfully.

Bucky was worried about Steve snapping him again and wiggled out of his shorts, kicking them aside from his ankle. Steve gaped at his long legs and followed them back up to look at him again.

"So you were just kidding about changing your mind then?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure you couldn't attack me with my own shorts again. They're gone so you can continue with your plan."

"I will now that there's nothing in the way."

Steve placed wet, open mouth kisses along Bucky's thigh. He felt hands raking through his hair and chuckled to himself. He set his own hands on Bucky's slightly saliva coated thighs and spread them wider, nipping gently at his hip as he did. Steve looked up at Bucky who happened to be looking down at him. Gray eyes quickly tried to dart to look at anything but blue eyes.

"You green?" Steve asked softly.

"Green?"

"Yeah. Green, good. Do you not know the color system?"

"I'm surprised you do!" Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve was silent as he waited for Bucky to quit laughing. "Are you a virgin?"

"No." Bucky answered too quickly. "I mean I guess I've never gone all the way before... Never got around to it. Most guys are fine with just a hand job or blow job. Nobody really wanted... Real sex. With me..."

"Oh my God, you are so cute. We're not going all the way either then. The serum made everything about me bigger and when I say everything, I mean everything. Plus you're learning about safe words before we go any further. And kinks."

Bucky whined and tugged on Steve's hair. "Fine! Please just finish what you started then because if you don't I think I will really die."

Steve shook his head before taking the head into his mouth. Bucky gasped and gripped his hair, bucking his hips. Steve didn't really have any experience in sucking dick except for the few times in back alleys during his youth. That was so long ago, he didn't know if it would even still be enjoyable. Judging from Bucky's gasps and arching back, Steve figured he was doing something right as he sucked from base to tip. He watched Bucky squirm and writhe whenever he took him entirely and listened to him whine whenever he pulled away from the tip. He could feel his grip tightening in his blond hair, absently hoping he wasn't ripping any strands out. Steve pulled away from his dick and kissed the tip gently. Bucky whimpered and tugged on his hair.

Steve ignored him as he hoisted his legs over his shoulders. Bucky squeaked in surprise and pushed himself up with his hands to look at him. Before he could open his mouth to say something probably very stupid, Steve ran his tongue over his hole. Bucky shivered and wrapped his legs around Steve's neck. Steve smirked before laving his tongue over the muscle again. He couldn't get very far with this plan without lube but Bucky didn't seem like he'd let him move any time soon, so he was content with eating him out as he moaned loudly and writhed. He wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked it as he pressed his tongue into his hole teasingly. 

"Oh fuck- Steve-" Bucky whined, rocking his hips.

Steve pressed a kiss to his hole before pulling away. "You wanna cum, Bucky? You close?"

"Yes!" 

"Yeah? Guess I didn't suck your dick good enough if you didn't cum from that, had to eat you out too. Even then you're still just aching for release." Steve teased before licking along the underside of his dick.

"Holy shit-" Bucky gasped as he came.

Steve didn't pull away, allowing his face to be covered. He waited for Bucky to settle down before tapping his thigh gently. Bucky lazily pushed himself up to look down at him. The sight alone almost made him wish he was hard again.

"Captain America just sucked my dick, ate my ass, and then dirty talked me into an orgasm... Nobody would believe me if I ever told them."

"People refuse to believe I lived in a gay neighborhood and was in the war. I mean sure, I was surrounded by show girls but none of them really wanted to be with me. They had seen me lift a motorcycle over my head how many times? Too many. Thought I didn't have control over it or something. Everyone else was very happy with it."

Bucky slowly lowered his legs from Steve's shoulders and ran a finger along his cheek, gathering cum along the way. He brought the finger to Steve's swollen bottom lip and hummed in satisfaction as he opened his mouth and sucked on the digit.

"The world wants to know, is Captain America a top or a bottom?"

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. His knees ached a little but it was worth it. "Depends on who he's with. Usually a top."

"Captain America actually knows what tops and bottoms are and I think, yes I've heard the polls are in, I think that means I've died and gone to Heaven! This was all God's plan to make me not cause any trouble!"

Steve gave Bucky's thigh a light smack before heading to the bathroom to wash off his face. Bucky was quick to follow behind him on shaky legs.

"So next time you're gonna fuck me right?"

"James, at this rate you will be lucky if there is a next time."

Bucky ended up stealing a pair of sweatpants from him before they wound up cuddling on the couch. Steve should have told him to leave eventually but he didn't want to sound rude and he really didn't mind him hanging around. They had some show Bucky kept talking about playing on the TV as they made out. This time it wasn't rough or needy. Steve had a handful of Bucky's ass who in turn was cupping his face. This kiss was favorable to the one they had shared in the elevator since they didn't plan on going any further with it.

Speaking of the elevator, Steve should have remembered sooner to tell JARVIS to shut off his floor until he stated otherwise. Neither of them heard it ding when someone was on his floor. They didn't hear leather shoes against the linoleum floors in the kitchen. What they did hear though was Tony Stark yelling.

"Steve! Did you fuck my intern?!"


End file.
